The invention resides in a method of controlling a supercharged internal combustion engine with a supercharger which includes a clutch by which the charger can be activated or idled depending on engine operating conditions.
DE 35 06 235 A1 discloses an arrangement for controlling the intake air flow for an internal combustion engine. The arrangement comprises a charger for feeding the intake air to the internal combustion engine by way of an intake air duct which includes a throttle valve and from which, upstream of the throttle valve and downstream of the charger, a bypass air duct branches off which leads to the suction side of the charger and includes a by-pass air control valve. Furthermore, there is provided between the pressure side of the charger and an exhaust gas pipe of the internal combustion engine, a connecting line through which fresh air can be blown into the exhaust pipe under the control of a control valve which is arranged in the connecting line and which is controlled by an engine control unit. The engine control unit is further connected to a fuel injection system and an oxygen sensor arranged in the exhaust system of the internal combustion engine. The bypass air control valve is connected, by way of a linkage, to the throttle valve in such a way that the bypass air control valve is fully open when the throttle valve is closed and is closed when the throttle valve is fully open.
For general background information, reference is made to DE OS 32 46 855 A1, DE 35 12 281, DE 41 03 747 A1 and DE 41 10 599 C1.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method of controlling a supercharged internal combustion engine by which a multitude of operating states of the internal combustion engine can be attended to in a simple manner.